


Starting Point

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Jails, Nott cares about Caleb, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Spoilers for 13, its a shitty jail, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott meets Caleb in a jail cell, and makes a decision.





	Starting Point

Theres a human already in the jail cell, curled up against the far corner wall, when Nott is thrown in. Shes terrified of him at first, worried the guards put her there for him to attack and kill her. To do their job for them, but he doesnt leave the corner.

He doesnt move, or speak, or generally do anything Nott is used to humans doing when they see her, and she knows he has seen her. She saw his eyes on her a few times.

The longer she is with him, the more she watches him, the more she realizes she is curious. Nott doesnt understand, but she knows what it looks like to be where he is if not his reason for it.

When he finally talks to her, when they finally have a conversation and he slowly starts to come out of hiding the same as Nott does, she feels confused.

Shes never had a child before, and she knows a goblin shouldnt want a human one, but she thinks he could use a protector, same as herself. Its weird and probably isnt normal but shes never been a good goblin. Her running away from her clan proves that, among so many other things that made her run away.

Caleb is her boy. They have a plan to escape the prison, and once they get out, she will protect him. They will protect each other but more then that…

She will make sure Caleb is protected and able to become who she knows he should be. She will do whatever she has to for that, because they are each others now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during the night because I couldn't sleep. Short but good enough.


End file.
